


Spritely Treasures

by DRHPaints



Series: Imogen and Dave [4]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Moving In Together, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Restraints, Self-Discovery, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub!Dave, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Weight Lifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Dave moves in with Imogen, much to his mother's chagrin. The two of them navigate living with a romantic partner for the first time and Dave encounters a genderqueer person at the Rec Center, excitedly telling Imogen, helping them to accept their identity.
Relationships: Dave McLean/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Imogen and Dave [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996471
Kudos: 2





	Spritely Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a bit of research and it seems the terms that were more widely available at this time (2008) were genderqueer and gender nonconforming. I don't think the term non-binary was used much. Regardless, I thought it was about time to switch over Imogen's pronouns, so here we are.

Dave looked like some kind of perverse bobble head. Walking to the truck, Dave’s square chin popped up, face beaming as his eyes met Imogen’s, sparkling with excitement, with promise. But as soon as Dave turned back to the house, he ducked. Hidden behind his visor and the curtain of his hair to avoid the vicious glower of his mother, Dave scuttled through the door to retrieve another box from his bedroom.

Imogen, on the other hand, maintained a self-satisfied smirk throughout the entirety of the moving process, impervious to Martha’s blistering stare as she proudly hauled Dave’s possessions. Unafraid to bare her inked arms this time, her distaste for Martha was such that Imogen  _ almost _ didn’t wear a bra. But when Dave picked her up in the truck, his poor, nervous eyes darted to her chest. Though he would never say anything, never tell Imogen what she should or shouldn’t wear, Dave’s hopeless face guilted her into saying she forgot something inside, rushing back out with bosoms strapped.

Truck loaded and room empty, save for his action figure collection which there simply wasn’t room for at Imogen’s place, Dave sidled up to Martha, rubbing his elbow with the opposite hand. “Okay mom, um...well. That’s everything…”

Martha nodded silently, casting her cold eyes in Imogen’s direction. Sighing, Imogen strode over. “Martha,” Extending a hand, Imogen locked into her fierce gaze, unmoving. “I promise I’ll take good care of him for you.”

Glancing from Imogen’s painted fingers to Dave’s pained face, Martha pursed her lips. With an audible exhale and a flick of her head, she took Imogen’s hand, albeit reluctantly. “You do that, dear.” Martha patted Dave’s broad shoulder. “He’s…” Expression softening for a moment, Martha cupped his face before turning to Imogen, tone dry and serious. “He’s a sensitive boy.”

“I know.” Imogen spoke softly, taking hold of Dave’s arm. “I’m not going to hurt him.” Green eyes flashing, Imogen gritted her teeth. “And as long as I’m around, no one else will, either.”

Looking between them, Martha slowly bobbed her head. “Alright, well...you two drive safe, now. And David, you know you can come back and use the garage anytime you like, honey.”

“We will. Thanks mom.” Dave dipped in to kiss her cheek and Martha brought him down for a hug before they made their goodbyes. 

Climbing behind the wheel of the truck, Imogen gave Dave’s thick thigh an adoring squeeze and he pulled away.

It took some finagling, but they were able to make all of their belongings fit somewhat comfortably in the small one bedroom apartment. Neither lived with someone in a romantic context before, and they soon discovered new things about one another, some good, some...tricky.

First, Imogen wasn’t prepared for the fact that Dave, though thirty years old, as a man who spent the entirety of that time under Martha’s watchful care, never grew accustomed to picking up after himself. When she tripped over a pair of his torn jeans for the fourth day in a row on her way to the bathroom, Dave shedding them where he stood before crawling into bed, heedless of the hamper, she had no choice but to confront him.

“Alright, Dave, I’m sorry baby, but…” Holding the discarded denim aloft, Imogen sighed. “You gotta be better about picking up your shit, alright? Because I can’t…” Imogen looked around at the floor, littered with at least three of Dave’s silly t-shirts, a black visor, two comic books, and who-knew-how-many socks. “I can’t live like this.”

“Oh…” Shelf of his shoulders breaking, Dave drew up his knees. “You…” Chin buried, his sapphire eyes peeked up at her imploringly. “You don’t wanna live together anymore?”

Imogen dropped the jeans and quickly joined him on the bed. “Oh Dave, honey, no…” Combing back his long hair, Imogen chuckled sadly. “Beautiful, I was just...that’s just a dramatic thing to say. I’m sorry. Of course I still want to live together. Just…” Pulling a face, Imogen teetered her head. “Just try to pick up your stuff, okay?”

“Okay.” Grinning in relief, Dave pecked her lips and, aside from a few mishaps, became much more conscientious about his laundry.

The real problem came with their schedules. Dave, working full time at the Rec Center, rarely came home after ten, apart from nights spent out with the guys. Who, it turned out, after Imogen offered to talk to them with Dave, no longer were particularly inclined to tease him about his sexual interests. Frankly, they found Imogen terrifying, and Dave found their cowering hilarious.

Also putting in at least 40 hours at the gas station, Imogen, on the other hand, began revving up around six p.m., heading to work at ten. Before this wasn’t an issue. On the nights when Imogen worked, Dave simply stayed at home, and they spent their free time together peaceably.

Now, however, Dave was rudely introduced to the fact that Imogen preferred to ‘unwind’ after her shift by either blasting metal music as loud as she dared without garnering a noise complaint from the neighbors, painting at her cramped easel with an almost manic energy, or, her number one choice: sex. 

More mornings than he could count Imogen stole his last half hour of sleep, hand creeping below his boxers as he woke to her kissing the back of his neck. At first Dave loved their early trysts, how Imogen sent him off exhilarated and eager to start the day. But Dave couldn’t ignore the fact that they made him late. That there was no good way to explain to Mr. Branson, “Yeah, sorry, I was busy making my girlfriend cum and couldn’t get here before nine.”

So, as difficult as it was for him, Dave had to put his foot down. “Hey Moge?”

“Hmm?” Applying a concentrated swath of canary yellow to her canvas, Imogen turned her head but not her eyes.

“Can I...can I talk to you about something?” 

“Sure.” Imogen plunked her brush in the cup of water and swiveled to face him in her panties and painting shirt, ripped and stained with a hundred different colors. “What’s up, baby?”

Sitting on the couch, Dave wiped his palms on his pants. “Moge, could we, um…” Dave chewed on his lip, peering up at her apprehensively. “Could we...not have sex before I go to work anymore?”

Tilting her head, Imogen leaned forward. “Sure, Dave. But...is something wrong? Don’t you like it?”

“Oh yeah, I love it.” Dave took Imogen’s hand, smiling. “I just...I’m late a lot and, um...well…” Screwing up his mouth, Dave cast his eyes away. “Sometimes you catch me after I get out of the shower, and then I have to take another shower, and then I’m really late, so…”

“Aw baby, I’m sorry.” Imogen jiggled his muscular thigh. “I didn’t think about that. Sure. No problem.” Swooping in, she planted a kiss to his sharp cheekbone. “You know I’m hot for you all the time anyway.”

And so they adjusted, Dave taking Imogen to bed when he got home from work, and Imogen allowing Dave to sleep in. Though there were still more than a few instances in which Dave blushingly lied to Mr. Branson about nonexistent traffic on the way to the Rec Center.

One shocking thing Imogen unearthed about Dave rather quickly was his temperament whilst gaming. Imogen didn’t play, and therefore didn’t own a system, so when Dave hooked up his Playstation in the living room and asked if she wanted to join him for a racing game Imogen barely heard of, she figured it was harmless enough.

But within five minutes a side of Dave she couldn’t have fathomed emerged. Viciously competitive, Dave’s vast shoulders hunched over the controller as he swerved his big hands back and forth, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration as he narrowed his dark blue eyes. 

“Ha! Take that!” Dave’s normally soft, sibilant voice practically shouted, punching the air in victory before he turned to Imogen, a prominent brow raised. “Beat you again.” Green eyes wide, Imogen nodded rapidly and Dave pulled his head back, carefully placing the controller on the coffee table. “Moge...why are you looking at me like that?” Imogen pounced, catching even herself off guard that a commanding, authoritative Dave wound her up so effectively.

Before moving in, Dave wondered how Imogen achieved her muscled arms, considering he never saw her bearing anything much heavier than a drawing pad and her job at the gas station wasn’t especially strenuous. So on their first Tuesday, Dave halfway through a bowl of fruit loops on the couch and zoned out before cartoons, he blinked and paused mid chew when Imogen hoisted three sets of barbells from the hall closet. 

Living room the only area with sufficient space, Imogen laid on the floor in her torn band t-shirt and panties, and began silently doing chest flies. Then presses. Then curls.

Flipping over, Imogen planted the barbells into the carpet, tattoos dancing as she forced herself up again and again, breath shooting through pursed lips as an errant black strand fluttered with every descent.

Dave stared, dark blue eyes mesmerized by her flexing muscles, the pinpricks of sweat breaking out over her painted skin, how her Imogen’s clung to the round spot of effort at the small of her back, Imogen’s soft, steady grunts of exertion…

Realizing he dribbled milk in his lap, Dave blinked, placing his spoon in his bowl and setting it on the coffee table. Cock twitching urgently beneath his boxers, Dave twisted a palm into his shapely thigh. “Hey Moge?”

“Yeah?” Flushed face anguished, Imogen switched to bicep curls. “What’s up?”

“You, um…” Little smirk playing over his pink lips, Dave shrugged his expansive shoulders. “You wanna go back to bed?”

Imogen chuckled, shaking her head. “Sorry baby, gotta finish working out.” Standing, she dove into weighted lunges and Dave’s mouth filled with saliva as he observed the thick cords shifting beneath her pale, decorated flesh.

Squirming, Dave bit his lip. “You…is it going to take you a long time?”

Pausing halfway to the floor, Imogen eyed him. “Maybe.” 

“Okay…” Dave swallowed, bobbing his head.

“Why?” Imogen turned, facing Dave as she stepped forward, purposefully slowing down her movements. “Are you getting turned on, Dave?” Folding his lips under, Dave nodded and rubbed his wrist. “Yeah?” Imogen moved onto shoulder presses, exaggerating the breathy noises as she thrust the barbells high. “Are you hard for me right now, Dave?”

Cobalt eyes locking into hers, Dave bobbed his head sheepishly. “Yeah…”

“Mmm…” Running her tongue over her lip enticingly, Imogen’s eyebrows popped and she smiled. “You wanna show me, baby? Touch yourself for me?”

Lungs hitching, Dave swallowed. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Palming himself over his boxers, which were patterned with tiny geckos, Dave relaxed back on the couch as Imogen proceeded with her routine. 

Bent close to him on the coffee table to start her tricep curls, Imogen pouted her lips. “You want a little extra encouragement? Huh, beautiful?”

Fingers stroking over the wide head of his cock through the fabric, precum making a minuscule wet spot, Dave nodded eagerly. “Yeah...yes, please.”

Imogen never could resist his double lisp as she momentarily set down the weights, peeling her sweaty shirt overhead and flinging it aside before continuing, breasts bare.

“Yeah…” Dave unconsciously licked his pink lips, unearthing his cock and giving himself a generous stroke. “Fuck…” Drinking her in, Dave slipped his hand down to cup his balls, rolling them between his lengthy fingers. “Moge, you're so sexy…”

“You too, Dave.” Struggling to concentrate on her overhead presses, Imogen’s pussy tingled imploringly as she smiled. “I love watching you play with your big dick.”

“You do?” Dave’s hand stilled.

Imogen chuckled. “Yeah. So hot.” Attempting to draw air, Imogen nodded. “Tell me what you’re thinking about, baby.”

“Um…” Gnawing on his cheek, Dave pondered as he absentmindedly stroked himself. “Fucking you?”

Laughing so hard she had to drop the weights, Imogen clutched a hand to her heaving chest. “I’m sorry, is that a question, Dave? Are you not sure what you’re picturing when you touch yourself?”

Dave giggled and nodded. “Okay, good point. Yeah, I’m...I’m thinking about fucking you.” 

Undergoing her first set of squats, Imogen tilted her head. “Who’s inside who?”

“I…” Nose flaring as he soaked in Imogen’s crouching form, Dave bobbed his head urgently. “I wanna be inside you.”

“Mmm…” Imogen made her eyebrows dance, lowering her weights and beginning to stretch. “I like the sound of that. Describe it to me, Dave. Tell me. I like to hear you talk.” 

Big hand tugging briskly, Imogen turned her back to him, bending with aching slowness to expose the glistening pink flesh of her pussy as she arched from one ankle to the other and Dave swallowed. “Fuck Moge, I…” Hips tilting up, his breath caught. “I love being inside you so much. You’re so wet...and warm. And you...fuck, you always make me cum so hard…”

“Mmhmm…” Loosening her quadricep, Imogen puckered her lips. “I love making you cum, baby. You make the prettiest fucking noises. So hot.” Imogen switched to her left leg with a desirous sigh. “Especially when I’m sucking that huge cock of yours. Mmm...my favorite.”

“Oh fuck…” Tall body rolling over the couch, Dave’s strong arm pumped fiercely. “I love your mouth so much, Moge...you’re…” Huffing, Dave scrunched up his eyes and his voice grew high and needy. “You’re so good at sucking me.”

Shaking out her limbs, Imogen grinned before hopping over to Dave and sinking to her knees. Imogen smacked his hand away, hot circle of her lips descending over his pleading cock without warning. “ _ Oh fuck! Fuck!”  _ Dave curled forward, firm arms encasing her head and driving himself deep into the clutch of Imogen’s throat with a gasp. “ _ Yes!” _ Dribbling her head in his lap with a frenzy, Dave’s sharp jaw hung open in a tumbling groan. Imogen slurped ruthlessly, lowering Dave’s boxers down his thick thighs to get her hand around his balls as she bobbed. 

“ _ Moge! Moge! Yeah! Don’t stop!”  _ Scooting back on the cushion, Dave thrust his pelvis with frantic abandon, Imogen moaning around his throbbing cock as saliva hung in swinging strings. Heels twisting in the carpet, Dave pressed the back of his head into the couch, writhing helplessly, soft whimpers stammering from his pink lips. “ _ Moge! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Moge! Moge!”  _

Dave released his hold on her sweaty scalp, big hands fisted at his side as he tensed. A squeak broke from Dave’s firm chest, teeth bared and toes curled. Pulsing hot cum shot over the back of Imogen’s eager tongue as Dave deflated with a shiver, whining his way over her name while his left eye twitched and his body melted.

Imogen rose, giving the wide head of Dave’s cock a tender kiss before flopping next to him and patting his little belly. “Mmm...that was fun.”

Chuckling weakly, Dave tucked an ebony strand behind Imogen’s ear. “Hells yeah.” Capturing her salty lips for a kiss, Dave smiled, fingers gliding up her inner thigh with his expressive eyebrows raised.

Imogen stopped Dave’s wrist. “I’m gonna hop in the shower. You wanna join me?”

“Yeah.” Dave peeled his clothes off as they went (careful to toss them in the hamper) and Imogen turned on the water, testing the temperature with her hand before entering. 

Tall body slipping in behind her, Imogen slicked back her onyx hair, running a washcloth between her thighs before her green eyes turned to Dave with a commanding glint. “Get on your knees.”

Folded lips barely containing his boundless smile, Dave nodded, shuffling down into the tub. One hand bracing herself on the wall, Imogen looped a leg over Dave’s vast shoulder. Dave started forward, tongue outstretched, but Imogen stopped him. Fingers alighting over his dark eyebrows, sharp cheekbones, soft lips, Imogen smiled. “Damn Dave, you’re so fucking pretty.”

Dave touched a kiss to the skull on her inner thigh with a giggle. “Thanks, Moge.”

Shifting, Imogen leaned back against the tile. “You gonna eat my pussy? Huh, beautiful?”

“Yeah…” Brushing his lips down her slit, Dave’s deep blue eyes never left Imogen’s as the water rained down on them. “I am.”

“You love it, don’t you?” Imogen threaded her fingers through Dave’s long, wet tresses. “And you’re so damn good at it, aren’t you, baby?”

Nodding exuberantly, Dave offered one lick, circling Imogen’s clit patiently. “Yeah...I love it so much, Moge.” Starting with a thoughtful swirl, Dave ended with a dainty kiss. “You taste so good.”

Dave dove in, lapping vigorously as Imogen rutted into his chiseled features. Imogen fisted into Dave’s dripping dark locks with a moan. “Oh fuck...Dave, baby...suck my clit.  _ Please! You know how I like it...Fuck!” _

In their time together Dave learned that if he enclosed his soft lips around Imogen, withdrawing his head ever so slightly and bearing forward again repeatedly while flicking his tongue, almost like a miniature blow job, he could summon reactions previously unknown. 

The leg holding Imogen aloft stuttered and her nails scraped over his scalp. “ _ Oh fuck yes!”  _ Spine arching, her head clunked against the tile, Imogen was too enraptured to care as she ruthlessly humped Dave’s handsome face and struggled to stay upright. 

“ _ Dave! Fuck! Yeah! Baby, so good! Fuck!”  _ Imogen’s groans vanished as her breathing stopped, ankle jittering over Dave’s broad back in silence before the waves of pleasure radiated over her tattooed flesh, Imogen sliding up and down the wall with a cry of ecstasy as she trembled.

“Fuck…” Lowering her leg, Imogen shook her head and motioned for Dave to stand. Imogen bent over, hand on her knees and gulping air. “That was a good one, baby. Damn...normally I’d let you keep going, but…” Puffing out her cheeks, Imogen straightened up. “I think I might fall and crack my skull open if you did.”

Powerful arms coiling around her, Dave kissed Imogen’s dewy cheek. “I wouldn’t let that happen.”

Beaming, Imogen fused their lips, her flavor remaining on Dave’s tongue. “Thanks for always loving me, Dave.”

Dave picked up the body wash and laid a large hand over the snake slithering up Imogen’s spine. “You make it easy, Moge.”

***

Tucking his long hair under his visor, Dave smiled as a group of customers approached. “Hello, may I help you?”

“Yeah, hi, we’d like a lane for three, please?” A young man wearing a green plaid shirt grinned, hands on the counter.

“Sounds good. Name?”

“You can just put it under mine. Miles Jakowski.” Dave’s fingers flew over the keyboard and he took his credit card before stepping over to the wall of bowling shoes. 

“Which size?”

“Nine, please.” 

Hoisting them onto the counter, Dave pointed to the person standing behind him. “And for him?” 

“Them.” Miles stated, mouth settling into a flat line.

Dave blinked. “Oh...just one at a time, though. What size do you wear, man?” He looked to the person in a purple hoodie, but Miles stepped forward.

“They’re not a man. Their pronouns are they/them.” Cheeks pinking, his eyes flashed angrily at Dave.

“Miles, seriously, it’s…” The person in the purple hoodie touched Miles’ arm. “It’s not a big deal. Don’t bother him.” Addressing Dave, they smiled. “I’m a men’s eight. Thanks.”

Nodding slowly, Dave grabbed the shoes, completing their transaction with thanks. Sapphire eyes trailing after the group, once relieved for his break, Dave cautiously sidled up to the three bowlers.

“Hey, um…” Wide palm aloft in an awkward wave, Dave smiled. “How’s it going?”

Miles looked from him down to the lane. “Oh, is there a problem?”

“No, I just…” Dave bit his lip, fingers tapping at his muscular thighs. “I...was wondering if I could talk to you g--all. For a minute.”

Brows furrowed in confusion, Miles nodded. “Uh...sure?”

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Dave bobbed his head. “Yeah, so, I, um...I’m sorry I got that wrong back there…” He looked to the person in the purple hoodie. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything…”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Standing, they extended a hand. “I’m Adrian, by the way.”

Shaking it with a sigh of relief, Dave smiled. “Hey Adrian, I’m Dave.” Adrian grinned and Dave pointed to the empty chair. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

Sitting down, Dave rubbed his wide palms together. “So, um...I’m sorry if this is...personal. And you can tell me to buzz off of course, but, um…” Dave glanced around, swallowing. “So my girlfriend, she...she doesn’t always feel like a girl. A woman, I mean. Sometimes she…” Dave hitched up an expansive shoulder. “Feels like a man. Inside and, um...well.” Threading back an errant silky strand of his hair, Dave nodded. “I just want to help her.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Adrian tilted their head and stuck out their lower lip. “But…” Blinking, they narrowed their eyes. “It doesn’t bother you? That she’s not...all woman or anything?”

Shaking his head, a coy smile played over Dave’s pink lips. “No. I, well...I really like it, actually.” Dave giggled, flush creeping up his neck. “She’s so tough.”

Adrian beamed, patting Dave’s arm. “That’s great. Well, I’m genderqueer, just so you know.” They touched their chest. “And I use they/them pronouns instead of he/him or she/her, because I don’t feel like I’m a man or a woman, but a mix of both. I don’t know if any of that’s useful.”

“Wait...gender--what?” Rifling in his pocket for his phone, Dave started to type. “Let me write that down…”

***

Motorcycle purring to a stop outside, Imogen strode through the door after an evening out dancing with River and friends to find a bouncing Dave balancing his laptop on one knee. “Hey baby, how was your--?”

“Moge, I have to show you something.” Dave jumped up, computer in hand and lisp worsening in his jubilation.

“What? You find something new you want to try on PornHub?” Chuckling, Imogen hung up her leather jacket and Dave shook his head. 

“No, this gu--this person came into the Rec Center today and…” Dave tugged her toward the couch, deep blue eyes wide. “And they said, well, they said they weren’t a man or a woman. They were genderqueer.”

“Dave, what are you talking about?” 

“Just...just…” Shoving the screen in front of her, Dave pointed to a recent New York

Times article entitled,  _ When Girls Will Be Boys _ . “Read that.” 

Imogen scanned, and as she did so, her expression faltered. “Oh Dave, I...yeah. I don’t want to do what he’s doing.” Pointing at the screen, she shook her head. “I’m pretty cool with my body the way it is. Hormones, surgery. I don’t think I need any of that to feel you know, ‘me.’”

“Right, but…” Dave reached over, panning down the page. “They talk about being gender nonconforming, and genderqueer, so I found this site…” Clicking on a different tab, Dave passed the laptop back to Imogen. “With all these different definitions. I thought…” Shrugging his broad shoulders, Dave took Imogen’s hand. “I don’t know. Maybe...one might fit for you.”

“Oh…” Green eyes studying closely, Imogen’s mouth fell open. “Wow. Dave, I…” Looking to him, Imogen grinned. “I had no idea. I...I really thought I was kind of...alone.”

Dave brushed back Imogen’s mop of black hair, kissing their forehead. “Nope. Plenty of people out there just like you, Moge.”

***

Unlacing his converse with a contented sigh, Dave beamed when Imogen skipped to him from their easel. “Weekend!”

“Weekend.” Dave took Imogen by the hips, catching their mouth as they walked him backward to the bedroom. After a month of living together and not getting more than 24 hours to themselves, both Imogen and Dave decided to take the weekend off for a staycation during which they planned to do absolutely nothing.

Well, perhaps Imogen had a few things in mind as they dragged Dave to the bedroom, smiling wickedly. Tearing away Dave’s wolf t-shirt, he tried to lean in for Imogen’s mouth, but they denied his every advance, hurriedly pulling his torn jeans to the floor along with his boxers.

“Get on the bed.”

Dave grinned, crawling on before realizing he still wore his visor and throwing it into a nearby chair. Emerald eyes glittering, Imogen soaked in his large frame, the quarter mast cock unfurling between his legs, and went to the decorative box in their closet. “I wanna tie you up, baby.”

“Okay.” Spreading his limbs, Dave waited patiently for Imogen as they held up two straps.

“Silk? Or leather?” Eyebrow hitching up their forehead, Imogen touched a tongue to their teeth enticingly.

With a coquettish giggle, Dave nodded. “Leather.”

Imogen proceeded around the mattress, securing Dave to the bed frame. Slipping a finger between his ankle and the strap, they looked at him quizzically. “Too tight?”

“Nope.” 

“Good.” Practically snarling, Imogen’s arm shot out to pinch his hip and Dave emitted a high squeal of delight before they finished by restraining his left arm.

“Mmm….” Sporting their paint spackled t-shirt and panties, Imogen’s hands flowed over Dave’s solid chest and the pudge of his belly admiringly. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful…” Fingers skipping through his fluffy dark chest hair, Imogen hummed. “And now...I can do whatever I want to you…”

“Yeah…” Lips quivering in anticipation, Dave nodded exuberantly. “Moge, I really like it when you…” Dave hesitated, swallowing hard as their viridescent gaze drilled into him. “Use me.”

Chuckling, Imogen shucked off their shirt and stepped free of their panties. “Oh yeah?” With a running leap Imogen landed beside him, mattress creaking with a laugh. “You don’t say?” Knee atop the headboard, Imogen carefully lowered themselves. “Then show me how you use these big, gorgeous hands, baby.”

Imogen’s pussy came within reach and Dave twisted his arm, oceanic eyes narrowed in concentration as he sought the tender nub of their clit. “Mmm...yeah.” Imogen breathed, leaning down to pet back his hair. “You know just how to touch me, don’t you baby?”

“Yeah.” Lower lip trapped in his rounded teeth, Dave’s earnest, delicate expression got Imogen’s pussy pulsating before his lengthy fingers ever penetrated their depths.

Dave inserted two fingers inside the slippery warmth, thumb massaging over their 

hardening clit as he observed Imogen. Imogen loomed over him, raw and a hair’s breadth short of menacing. The way their lightly muscled frame obscured his field of vision caused Dave’s massive cock to rage, standing proud below as Imogen’s moans of pleasure echoed above.

“ _ Oh fuck, Dave, yes!”  _ One foot on the mattress and one hand on the wall, Imogen rocked into his fiddling fingers, their thighs squeezing Dave’s big hand as they began to quake. “ _ Fuck, baby, you’re so good at making me cum!” _

Walls of their vagina contracting around him, Dave squirmed and mewled, wishing he could touch his beseeching cock as Imogen’s face contorted with pleasure above. 

“Fuck…” Brushing back their black tresses, Imogen took a steadying breath before rising on unstable legs to stand over Dave. “Mmm….” Imogen bent at the waist, their breasts hanging heavy in his face as they cupped his cheeks. “You wanna eat my pussy now? Huh, baby?”

Unconsciously licking his lips, Dave nodded. “Yeah. Fuck. Sit on my face, Moge. Please.”

Knee on either side of him, Imogen chuckled. “I love how eager you are, honey.” Lifting their feet behind his head, Imogen rested their weight back on Dave’s built chest. “Too heavy?”

“Nope.” Dave smiled, staring attentively at their pussy opened before him. “Come here.”

Imogen snatched the hair at the top of Dave’s head, wrenching him back. Bending forward, eyes icy and nose flared, Imogen growled through gritted teeth. “You trying to tell me what to do?”

“No, Moge.” Unable to disguise the smirk on his face, Dave darted forward, nipping at the Ronin tattooed on their inner thigh with a mischievous giggle, his left eye shrinking to a sliver in his glee.

Crossing their arms in mock fury, Imogen shook their head and shuffled lower down Dave’s chest. Face drawing near, Imogen’s voice descended to a dangerous throaty whisper as they gripped the sides of Dave’s head. “Are you looking to get slapped, pretty boy? Is that what this is?”

“Oh fuck…” Hips swiveling and jostling Imogen on top of him, Dave nodded feverishly. “Yes. Moge, please. Slap me. Come on.”

Retracting their feet, Imogen paused, sighing. Imogen drummed their fingers on Dave’s pecs, peering absently around the room and flubbing their lips. 

Dave’s expressive eyebrows knit together. “Moge, what’re you--”

Palm cracking across his cheek with incredible velocity, Dave’s head whipped to the side, air puffing out of him in shock. Handprint glowing pink, Imogen curled down with an evil grin. “Is that what you wanted, babydoll? Hmm?”

Cobalt eyes wide, Dave’s jawline flickered as he spoke through clenched teeth. “Harder.”

“You got it.” Imogen resituated themselves for maximum torque, hauling their arm back before hitting Dave’s sharp cheekbone with a resounding smack. 

Blinking, Dave stretched out his jaw and gazed up at Imogen, deep blue eyes lust laden and pleading. “Hells yeah. Please, Moge…” Dave cast his gaze between their legs, biting his lip. “Let me taste you now.”

“Aw well…” Imogen scooted forward, twisting into Dave’s silken locks. “I suppose...since you’ve been so good and all, beautiful…” 

Dave tucked down into Imogen’s drenched pussy, laying back as they rolled their weight atop his sturdy jaw. Tongue twirling over their engorged clit, Dave’s ankles strained the leather, pelvis humping at nothing in his ardor as Imogen rotated onto his devouring mouth. “ _ Oh fuck, Dave...yes! _ ” Imogen massaged his scalp, gliding themselves back and forth languidly over the warm moisture of Dave’s talented mouth with ever-louder pitches of ecstasy. “ _ Dave! Fuck! Fuck! So good!” _

Thighs compressing his cheeks, Dave sucked Imogen until they dripped over him, using his patrician nose to tickle the stem of their clit and moaning into their depths. 

“ _ Fuck! Fuck! Dave! Baby, yes! Fuck! _ ” A wailing grunt escaped Imogen’s throat as they quivered above him, knees weaving in and out and eyes sticking in their skull. Air filling their lungs, Imogen wriggled away, revealing Dave’s shining, self-satisfied face.

“Mmm…” Imogen kissed his slick lips with a smile. “Good job, honey.” Flopping to the side, Imogen took a few minutes to compose themselves, fingers trickling over Dave’s belly. 

Dave stared at their recovering face, at Imogen’s hand, about half a foot higher than he wanted it to be, and frowned. “Moge…” Undulating himself as best he could in his limited position, Dave tried to nestle toward Imogen. “Would you touch me now? Please.”

“Hmm…” Sighing in amusement, Imogen continued rubbing Dave’s pudge. “Nah.”

Dave let out an exasperated mewl. “But...but Moge, I…”

“What?” Imogen glanced down at Dave’s cock, slit dewy with precum and heavy with urgency. “You wanna cum?”

“Yeah.” Bobbing his head hurriedly, Dave swallowed. “Please.”

“Oh, so…” Tracing the length of Dave’s shaft with one finger, Imogen stuck out their lower lip in consideration. “You want  _ me _ to  _ make _ you cum, is what you’re saying?”

“Uh huh.” Dave tried nudging himself into Imogen’s hand for more friction, but they easily maintained the distance.

“Hmm…so you want me to…” Fingers closing around his huge cock with a vice-like grip, Imogen tugged with lightning speed and Dave’s crisp jaw dropped, limbs stretching the leather fretfully as he tried to curl up. “Get you off? Huh, baby?”

“ _ Yeah! Fuck! Fuck! Don’t stop!” _ Dave gasped, but as soon as the word left his lips, Imogen halted, dropping him. Crying out indignantly, Dave’s heels kicked and he bounced on the mattress. “Moge, come on!”

Imogen laughed at him,  _ laughed _ , and for the first time perhaps ever in their relationship Imogen thought they saw real rage behind those sapphire eyes. “Oh wait, I’m sorry…” Rising from the bed, Imogen walked around to park themselves between Dave’s thighs, mouth mere inches from his purple, pleading cock. “Maybe you want me to suck you? Hmm?”

“Fuck. Yes. Please. Now.” Voice deeper than Imogen ever heard before, they had to admit Dave’s wrathful insistence was sexy as they wrapped their lips around the head. Imogen sank down with a moan, bobbing with a reckless frenzy. 

Reducing Dave to huffing whimpers, his shapely legs shook as Imogen massaged two fingers over his hole while inhaling him as though dependent on Dave’s thick cock for sustenance. 

“ _ Fuck! Moge! Yeah! Keep going!” _ Balls tightening, Dave waved his feet back and forth, a keening note of euphoria breaching his pink lips when…

Imogen popped off, flipping their black nest of hair back and smirking.

“ _ NO!”  _ Dave shouted, tossing his face from side to side in agony and thrashing until he yanked the leather skin tight over his ankles. “ _ Moge! Please! Please! FUCK!” _

“Aw, poor baby…” Kneading her fingers up his carved thighs, Imogen’s face bore an infuriating pout. “Well, maybe…” Imogen straddled Dave, and as they notched his hypersensitive cock between the sopping lips of their pussy, he shivered. “You wanna cum in my pussy? Huh, Dave?”

“Oh fuck…” Dave thrust forward with such force he nearly toppled Imogen sideways and they laughed, righting themselves. “Yeah. Please. Let me. Come on…”

“Oh yeah?” Imogen dragged their hips back and forth, gliding their pussy lips over his cock while Dave leaked precum on his belly, fingers splaying at odd angles in response to the stimulation. “You wanna go inside? Huh Dave?” Imogen sped up, rutting hard and fast before bending down, their lips ticklish at Dave’s joined ear. “You wanna cum in this tight, wet pussy, don’t you?”

All Dave could do was desperately repeat, “ _ Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _ ” As he pounded his hips skyward, hoping against hope that Imogen would allow him passage. 

“What?” Voice a dark whisper of erotic promise, Imogen snuck a hand between their legs. “Like this?” Inching Dave inside, his chin tucked down, neck skin ruffling as his head ticked uncontrollably to the side and his left eye twitched, a prolonged, “ _ Gahhh!”  _ dribbling from his loose lips.

Imogen flexed around him and Dave hammered inside of them as fast as he could, all thought of technique, of savoring, forgotten as he lost himself in the warm clutch of their body. “ _ Yeah! Yeah! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”  _

Planting their feet in the mattress, Imogen stood, violently tearing themselves from Dave, doused cock separating with a moist flop. “What...but…” Cobalt eyes brimming and suppressing a sob, Dave shook his head.

“Oh Dave,  _ honey… _ ” Imogen crouched down on his chest, combing back his sweat-blackened hair. “I’m just playing with you. If you want me to stop, you know what to say, right?”

Dave nodded, well aware of their safe word (cabbage) he nuzzled into Imogen’s hand. “Yeah…” Sniffing, he looked up at Imogen’s concerned emerald eyes. “I’m okay. I just got overwhelmed for a minute. I don’t wanna stop.”

“You sure?” Polishing his cheekbone, Imogen touched a kiss to Dave’s forehead, lips coming away salty.

“Yeah.” Dave smiled. “Keep going.”

“Okay.” Imogen laid out beside him, tilting Dave’s head toward them and linking their mouths. Tongues winding languorously, their fingers tickled consolingly over Dave’s firm chest, his arms, his belly until his breathing returned to normal. Breaking away, Imogen nestled into the long line of Dave’s body, perching their head on Dave’s vast shoulder and sliding a leg between his own. 

Though still achingly hard, Dave relaxed against the straps, body melting into the mattress as he snuggled himself next to Imogen. More exhausted than he realized, Dave’s eyes fought to keep Imogen in focus, to stay awake for whatever taunting rapture perched on the horizon, but he lost the battle, breath growing slow and deep.

Lids popping open, Imogen slyly crept backwards out of bed. Sneaking around, they untied Dave, carefully lowering his slumbering limbs and eyeing his stiff cock with a grin. Discarding the leather, Imogen gently slathered their body atop Dave, all ten fingers threading over his scalp as they whispered directly in his sleeping ear. “Dave, baby...wake up and fuck me…”

Words weaving their way into his dreams, Dave’s arms swam aimlessly for a moment and he muttered incoherently. Imogen kissed the joint of his sculpted jaw. “Dave. Honey. Wake up. Fuck me as hard as you want, baby.”

That broke through. Cobalt eyes flying open, Dave’s huge hands closed over Imogen’s hips with a grumbling moan. “Oh hells yeah.” Powerful arms flipped Imogen onto the mattress effortlessly with a grunt and Dave struck into their pussy with a leg shaking groan of relief. “ _ Fuck! Moge, yes!”  _ Crossing behind Imogen’s back, Dave hooked over their shoulders, slamming his thick cock fervently inside. “ _ Fuck! Moge! Yeah! Fuck! Fuck!” _ Dave yanked Imogen’s body onto himself, cramming his tender cock almost too fast, Imogen’s pussy almost too constrictive, nearly going beyond the boundaries of orgasm into torturous territory as sounds not unlike sobs leaked from his gaping mouth.

“ _ Fuck! Moge! Gonna cum! Fuck! FUCK!” _ Python strength encasing Imogen, Dave vibrated turbulently as he flexed, a high wheeze escaping him as his pelvis pulsed. Imogen couldn’t fill their lungs completely in Dave’s crushing grasp, but knew mere seconds remained and were willing to endure. An earthquake broke over Dave’s wan, clammy flesh, left eye fluttering and body jerking as he throbbed a flood of hot cum into Imogen’s pussy.

“ _ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” _ Dave shook his head vigorously, pulling himself free with a whine and skittering off to the side in the fetal position. Puffing out his cheeks, Dave avoided any touch, any breeze of air against his overstimulated cock as his chest heaved and he trembled.

“Dave?” Imogen tucked a dark strand behind his ear, studying his afflicted face. “You okay, baby?”

“Mmhmm.” Nodding wearily, Dave swallowed. “Just...a lot.”

Caressing his cheek, Imogen sighed. “Well, I hope you had a good time, though.”

“Of course.” As he softened, the zaps left Dave’s body and he unraveled. “Always great when we’re together, Moge.”

“Yeah.” Grinning, Imogen gathered Dave into their arms, playing with his long, dark hair and kissing the top of his head. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
